The Private Lives of Fairytales
by Emily McCartney
Summary: This is going to be where I put the requested short stories for the Descendants characters. They will involve any type of story that is requested of me as long as it involved these characters. I hope you enjoy each installment. Also every chapter is a new story these will not be long because they are "For Fun" snippets.
1. Well Chosen Hook

_Welcome to Auradon Prep!_ Helena replayed the morning of her arrival in her head for days. She couldn't understand why she'd been one of the chosen be part of the second sweep of Villain kids to enter and Auradon. She wasn't anything special well at least not outside her father and godfather who spoiled her when they could. She didn't want to go to Auradon! At home she was not only treated like a crew member about she was respected and listened to. Captain Hook and the capacity for love and Smee had all the sensitivities needed to get her through hard times. So the lure of Auradon wasn't quite as strong for Helena Hook.

She had no choice though, Captain insisted that it was for the best that she get a proper education and make a respectable name for the Hook legacy. She protested for a long as she could, but when the limo showed up to pick her and the other three up she reluctantly slid in last.

As part of the welcoming party you saw a giddy and much happier Mal waiting for them. Back on the Island Mal was always trying to prove something so it got in the way of anyone really getting to know her, but the brilliant green of her eye pierced the new crew with the possibility that something good was about to happen.

"I am so happy to see you all!" Mal's greeting brought unsolicited smiles to the fours' faces. She step forward and hugged them all, something that would've shocked any Islander. "I'm sorry, I guess my Auradonian transformation is now complete." Her joke was met with a hardy laugh from the hunk behind her but half-hearted laughs from her fellow VK's.

The hunk stepped forward and looped Mal arm lovingly through his. Helena heard Claudia, Drisella the Step-Sister of Cinderella's daughter, growl in disappointment. The hunk opened his mouth to speak, "Welcome to you all, Mal and the other have told me stories about you all."

"All awful I hope," Uriah, the son of Ursula, spoke up.

Mal smiled, "Nothing but the worst for a fellow VK."

Ben continued, "I am King Ben, and of course to know the lovely lady. We are going to give you and tour and then the rest of the group is going to be meeting us in the common room so that you can all catch up."

* * *

Later that night Helena found herself wandering. She finally sat of the bay of the Auradon Gulf looking out into distance at the Isle of the Lost. She closed her eyes to imagine what her father could be doing right now and longed to be with him. If she were inclined to being honest she'd admit that seeing Evie, Jay and Carlos again was actually nice... especially Carlos. Something about the dual haired scardy cat made her heart flutter to the point she feared it would soon stop. His weak and unsure smile made her stomach twist into silly knots.

It could be Hero Syndrome after all he did save her from a crocodile once, but she returned the favor by saving him from a stray dog that somehow found a way across the barrier. So why does she still feel so giddy when he comes around.

"Mind if I joined you," a voice asked from behind her. She looked up to find Carlos and his mangy mutt curled in the arms. She smiled and the unusual scene.

"Of course," she turned back to the water as he took his seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing on the shore and the slow breathing for the two teenagers.

Finally Helena broke the silence, "How did you make the transition?"

Carlos smirked, "It wasn't easy, but it felt right."

"Do you miss home?"

"No. I was never loved or respected like you were. Here is my home, and I feel as if it always has been."

Helena looked Carlos in the eye. "Why was I brought here?"

He flashed her a soft smile and turned to look back at the island. "Honestly... because I requested that you come."

"What?"

Carlos turned to her with a slight fear in his eyes. "I wanted you to come and enjoy life on the good side. I wanted to you be with me."

"Why?" She found herself blushing.

"Because I realized awhile ago that I am in love with you."

"Since when?"

"Since you saved me from that rabid pack animal on the island." She sputtered, her mind couldn't fathom that her feelings may have been reciprocated. Carlos continued, "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I needed to see you again and I wanted you to have a chance to see what it could be like to be a good kid for once."

She didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded her head. Carlos shifted uncomfortably not really knowing where to go from here. Helena smiled to herself and did the first bold thing she done all day: she shifted closer to Carlos and laid her head on his shoulder. She let out a satisfied sigh and whispered, "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the first installment of four requested romances. I will be posting each of them here within the next month. If other readers would like to make requests please let me know.**


	2. Rock What You Got

Jay wandered the halls of Auradon as he was finishing up his shift on janitorial duty. It was something to keep him busy and out of trouble. In all honesty he loved the job because it allowed him to explore and he found some pretty interesting items. At the moment he was following the sound of an experimenting rock sound. The chords and progressions intrigued him the more he listened. The sounds were getting louder, but he could hear something mix with the fumbling strings; frustrated growls. Last time he heard someone so determined to accomplish something it was Carlos trying to keep up with he and Ben during their work out session.

He finally came upon the practice room with a light shining into a dark hallway. He stood outside just listening to the simple melody, as it came through in spurts. After a little while of just listening he needed to meet the musician. _Funny_ , he thought, _It isn't to mock them for once. I genuinely what to encourage them_. He realized he had the perfect excuse too.

He knocked lightly on the door before opening it, "Sorry to interrupt, but I've got to do some quick cleaning in here before I close up this hall."

He looked into wide and curious brown eyes that quickly turned from shocked to skeptical. She wasn't fair skinned like Mal or Evie, it was a dark skin tone that intrigued him. He flashed her what he thought was a snake charming smile, but her hitched eyebrow told him that she wasn't impressed.

"Frank already cleaned this room," she told him. "I know because I have the key so that I can lock up when I am done."

Jay looked towards the young lady and saw the key dangling from her fingers. He tried to think on his feet but it was no use. "Alright, you caught me. I wanted to meet the creator of the sounds that have been haunting me while I work."

"Haunting? Am I that bad?"

"No! What I meant was... Oh wow. That did not come out right."

"No it didn't."

"Look... um. I really liked it. I was intrigued by the music."

"Really," she hitched an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I think you're good and I hope to hear more," Jay smiled meekly.

"I wish you could convince my parents of that." She sighed as she began to clean up her equipment. Jay wasn't quite ready to let her go, but he knew the least he could do is get her name.

Her hand on the knob he asked, "Can I at least get your name?"

She smiled back at him, "It's Navana. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Jay." She disappeared, but he knew he'd see her again.


	3. Who's the Man

**Author's Note: This a Lonnie and Jay story requested by linares. I hope I did your idea justice.**

* * *

"Lonnie, we love you," Mulan quickly got out before her daughter hung up.

Lonnie had called home upset about the young Prince Charming and his arrogance. All she was asking for was a spot on the Swords and Shields team, but because of a stupid rule she was denied.

"If I listened to the men around me," Mulan teased her husband, "I never would've fallen in love." Mulan slinked her arms around her husband's neck from behind kissing him lovingly on the neck.

"I never could make a man out of you." Shang acted quickly dragging Mulan over his head and pinning her femininely solid body under him. He proceeded to kiss her more directly. She giggled and pretended to struggle, but her "struggles" merely brought him closer to her.

"No," she happily sighed. "But I made a real man out of you." The canoodled for a little longer before Shang made the suggestion to go visit their daughter and possibly get their annual kingdom tour done in the process. Mulan jumped to her feet with a happy squeal and ran out the door to start packing.

* * *

Lonnie dawdled on the footbridge connecting the New Auradon leading library to the main campus. Her thoughts were on the events of the past week. Something about being on the isle, witnessing the dreary street, cringing at the foul stench of rotten fish and seeing the hate in a villain's eyes only maybe her sad about the pettiness of her desire to be on the Swords and Shields team. She now understood why the VKs pretended to be so tough; they had to in order to survive. She went to prove her abilities, but now she knows a truth she was never supposed to find out.

Jay stuck his neck out to show his appreciation for her bravery. She knew it wasn't bravery that drove her, it was selfishness. She leaned over the railing looking hard into her reflection, her mother's sad lullaby seemed to be a whisper on the breeze. Seven months ago she had been exposing the hypocritical and selfish and now that is exactly what she is.

"Why do I feel so guilty," Lonnie questioned aloud. "I got the captain position on the Swords team and even helped save the King. So why do I wish things were different?"

"Because you are in love, darling," a motherly voice answered. Lonnie squealed and turned to find her parents watching her struggle.

"Mother! Father! What are you doing here?"

Her father wrapped her close and brought his wife in on the mix. "So who is this man that has my second favorite girl in a tizzy?"

"Well I don't know if you'd be very happy for me-"

"Have you finally admitted your feelings for Jay?" Mulan interrupted excitedly. Lonnie felt her jaw drop in surprise. Mulan winked at her knowingly and Lonnie nodded her confirmation.

"A villain kid, huh?" Shang voiced. "Well you certainly know how to pick them."

"What?" Mulan and Lonnie looked honestly confused by Shang's statement.

"Well think about it. He is a strong athletic young man. He has saved the kingdom and the king in the short span of six months. And even bent the rules to accommodate a lady. If you think about it, doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Mom?" Lonnie teased. To be honest she never really thought about the resemblance between Jay and her father, but it was certainly there. "So are you telling me you approve?"

"Does he respect you?"

"Yes. He recently made me captain of the Swords and Shields." Lonnie smile grew. Li Shang knew that smile answered all his questions and now he just needed to meet this young man.

"Lonnie," a young male interrupted. Lonnie looked past her parents and her eyes lit up. As if Shang's thoughts conjured him up Jay stood behind them. "Um sorry to intrude but Evie said something about you looking a little sad today. I just wanted to check on you…" His voice sort of dropped off towards the end.

Lonnie smirked, "Jay meet my parents, Li Shang and Fa Mulan. Mom, Dad this is Jay, son of Jafar."

"Um-" Jay began to stutter.

"Jay," Shang stepped forward as Mulan put her arms around her daughter. "I am glad to meet you. There has been a lot of buzz about you VK's"

"Hopefully all malicious," Jay nervously joked.

"I only listen to one source and that source is usually pretty fair." Lonnie scoffed that the comment. "Now I get to personally shake your hand." Jay met Shang's hand with a confused enthusiasm.

"Dad, I think you intimidated him enough," Lonnie stepped out of her mother's arms and stood next to Jay. The dinner bell rang out and Mulan and Shang checked their watches at practically the same time. "Do you two have somewhere else to be?"

"Aurora and Phillip are expecting us for dinner," Mulan smiled.

"Oh… um… I thought you were here for me," Lonnie hesitated. Jay's hand found a place at the small of her back.

"We are, Baby, but we also have to do our annual tour of Auradon as well," Mulan explained. "So we will be back to steal you away tomorrow for the whole day. Rapunzel and Eugene want to see you, so wear something you can adventure in."

"Alright, well I should head to the dining hall then," Lonnie conceded. She gave her parents a quick hug promising to be ready early in the morning. Lonnie and Jay stood side by side watching her parents walk away. The silence between them was comfortable, and Jay did the one thing that felt truly natural putting his arm around her shoulders. Hers slipped around his waist with no hesitation.

"Shall we?" Jay whispered.

"Of course."

* * *

Dinner with the gang (minus Ben and Mal) always proves to be a riot. Doug and Evie brainstorming about how they could possibly expand their business or even advertise more. Jay and Lonnie were discussing strategy for the next Swords and Shields tournament. Carlos and Jane were planning their first real date. Each in their own conversation but just happy to be together.

Lonnie nudged Jay under the table and silently encourage him to break away with her. Something had been plaguing her since she spoke to her father. Jay didn't ask questions just followed and neither notice the conversations go quiet as their tablemates watched them leave. Evie sighed happily, giggling with the knowing Jane, and Doug and Carlos just shrugged.

"What's up," Jay asked once they were in the garden.

"Why did you make me captain?"

"You know why. You were a major help when saving Ben. You earned the position." Jay looking away thinking about how he would say this, "I wanted you on the team when you bested me that first morning, but I… I thought that I would be reverting if I broke the rules. But to be honest I need to break the rules or at least bend them once in a while. It is just part of who I am."

"I am glad that you realized that," Lonnie blushed.

"Why did you want to join the team?" Lonnie sighed knowing that Jay's question was coming but she really hadn't come up with a viable lie.

"There are two reasons," She answered honestly. "I wanted to prove that I am my parents' daughter. I wanted to show that I am a warrior." She hesitated but felt it was too late to stop now. "I also wanted to spend time with you."

Jay's head shot up and his eyes bore into hers. His brown eyes lit with happy specks of hazel. Lonnie just nodded in answer to the silent question in his eyes.

"Why didn't you speak up before," Jay whispered.

"Because I'm a lady," Lonnie teased.

Jay's eyebrow shot up and eyed her carefully. "No. You are a warrior," he claimed stepping closer to her.

She stepped into him as well, "I am going to make a man out of you." She giggled as she slipped her arms around his neck and laid her forehead against his.

"I hope so," Jay pulled her into his arms and held her tight. _So this is how mom feels snuggling with dad,_ Lonnie smiled to herself. _This is going to be fun!_


	4. It's A Curious Thing

**Author's Note: This is a long overdue request from FantasyNut. I had accidentally missed the suggestion so now I am making up for it... I hope. I know this isn't a full love story, but it is a sweet moment that I think captures Lonnie's single mindedness. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Lonnie could never quite pass the Tourney field without stopping to watch the mayhem. She had a strange pull to that field. Some of it was desire; she and Jordan had always talked about landing a tourney player but a lot of it was just because it is an interesting game. But today she caught herself watching her childhood best friend Aziz. _Why am I watching him?_

He didn't have long hair like Jay, but his shaggy curls peeked out from under his purple beanie. He was listening intently as Ben and Jay went over the battle plan for the tonight's game. Aziz's eyes met hers over Ben's shoulder and winked. Lonnie straightened up at the realization that she'd been caught. _I got to get out of here._

"Looking at Aziz again," She heard asked from behind her.

"Well aren't you noisy, Allie?" Lonnie knew her defense was weak, but she didn't appreciate getting caught staring.

"Oh come on," Allie laughed through that posh wonderland accent. "You have been crushing on Aziz since he stole your Twinkie in Kindergarten."

"If I remember correctly I hated him for that," Lonnie retorted.

"Hey Lonnie," came the voice that she wasn't wanting to hear right in this moment. Lonnie shot a death glare at the rosy-cheeked Allie.

"Hey Aziz," she turned to him with a smirk. "What brings you my way?"

"I saw you checking out the tourney team and just wanted to know if you were trying to take over the tourney team as well," Aziz joked.

"Well I have a few pointers, but to be honest I have my hands full preparing for this season of Swords and Shields," Lonnie teased.

"Maybe we could meet over pizza some time and discuss those pointers," Aziz smoothly transitioned. The suggestion didn't quite hit Lonnie right between the eyes.

"Isn't Jay the team captain?"

"Well you got me, but how about that pizza anyway? I am starving," Aziz turned his back to her and held out his arm. "Joining me?"

Finally Lonnie understood the gesture, "Aziz, do you know what you are asking me?"

"Well I thought I was clearly asking you out, but apparently I have to make my intentions clearer. Lonnie Shang, will you go on a date with me?"

"Aww," They heard behind them. They both entirely forgot Allie still stood there witnessing the whole exchange.

"Allie," Lonnie sighed, "You can go now."

"Or you could," Allie quickly replied. "He is waiting."

Aziz didn't understand the conversation, but the outcome was worth muddling through for. He winked at Allie as Lonnie took his arm and let him lead the way.

"Like my mother told me, 'the most curious things make the most magical moments,'" Allie whispered as they walked away.


	5. A Charming Family

**Author's Note: This story was suggested by danifan3000. I hope I did it justice. I didn't strictly do a Chad and Dizzy meeting, but I liked this exchange a little bit more and I hope you do too.**

* * *

Evie stood on the edge of the drive nervously bouncing. Doug smirked at his wicked princess, knowing the exact reason for her giddiness. Mal slipped her hand in Evie's mostly to distract her. Sorry the blue-hair VK smiled brightly at her best friend as both shared a secret giggle.

"What do you think she is doing right now," Mal asked Evie. Evie thought about the question.

"By now someone has found the peanut butter cups and are fighting for a chance to try," Carlos answered for them.

"Don't you think it is a little egotistical, Carlos," Ben suggested. "I mean just because that's what you and Jay did doesn't mean they will do the same thing."

"Nah, it's only egotistical if it is coming from Ja- Hey!" Carlos coward from Jay's punch.

Jay smiled at his pseudo-brother and answered with a question of his own, "How would you act if you found heaven? Something that islanders have never experienced before.

Ben shrugged and conceded to the reforming villains. Mal slinked her arms around her boy king's waist and flash him a coy smile, "Let's just keep the strawberries from them okay, Your Highness?" She felt a shiver of desire run down his spine, a reaction that didn't take long for her to find and she exploits whenever she can. She is a villain after all.

"Whatever you ask, my lady," Ben whispered.

"Oh come on you two," Jay prodded, "You have a castle with plenty of empty rooms, find one." Ben and Mal laughed and resumed their welcoming positions.

Evie finally turned to Mal with her answer, "I think right now she is sitting in a corner trying very hard to suppress her happiness, so that she will present herself with poise. We used to practice it all the time when I would visit to help her out with the salon."

"I am so sorry I am late," came the hurried and tired voice of the Good Fairy offspring, Jane. "I had a hundred little problems pop up at the VK reception and of course no one could problem solve themselves. I feel-" Carlos cut off her vent session with a hug. She melted into his arms knowing that for the moment she could breathe and not worry about punch portions or straight streamers.

"I'm glad you made it," Carlos said. The statement was the perfect balm to her rough morning. Evie and Mal patted her back showing her that they were happy she was here.

Lonnie finally came up and took her spot next to Jay, "Looks like I am just in time."

The Auradon limo flags flashed through the bushes. For every time Ben brought another wave of VK's the original VK's couldn't help but feel proud that they smuggled another generation from the grasp of such hateful parents. This wave had a particularly special VK in its mitts and Evie was determined to be the first person this villain sees when that door opens.

"EVIE!"

"DIZZY!" Evie's arms crushed the petite little wacko to her chest. Tears sprang into her eyes by just holding Dizzy Tremaine.

The others found a way to file out around the hug reunion. Carlos introduced Jane to Harry and Jace, the sons of Horace and Jasper and his friends from the isle. Jay officially introduced Lonnie to Gil, the youngest son of Gaston. Mal introduced Avarice, the daughter of Madame Medusa, to King Ben. Doug cleared his throat behind Evie, reminding her of the world outside of them.

"Oh Doug," Evie snickered, "I'm sorry. Doug this is Dizzy Tremaine, Dizzy this is Douglas Dwarf, my boyfriend."

"But-"

"Much better than a prince," Evie assured her. Doug stood a little taller, and Evie smiled much brighter. "Come on, Doug and I will show you around."

"I have to do one thing first," Dizzy halted. No warning at all she pulled Ben and Mal into the biggest hug her little arms could muster. "Thank you! Thank you King Ben for bring me here."

"My pleasure, Miss Tremaine," Ben reciprocated. "I am glad that you wanted to join us."

"Don't let him fool ya," Mal spoke up. "He's happy that someone else with salon talents will be able to take over hairstyles of the princess. That's frees me up to do my duties as Lady of the court." Ben cleared his throat. "That's the signal for me to stop talking." Dizzy caught Mal's wink and notice that love in Ben's eyes as he watched Mal converse with Dizzy. Dizzy knew that Auradon would truly be a magical place.

* * *

The new VK's had 48 hours to settle in and get their baring about them. Dizzy and Avarice moved into the room across from Evie and Mal, while Harry and Jace were unpacking in a room next to Carlos and Jay's suite. Most of the AK's hadn't come back from Auradon tours (Family vacation weekends when the royal families tour the lands of Auradon to keep up relations), but they were slowly trickling in and were interested in meeting the new villains.

On Monday, Dizzy found Evie and Mal at Mal's locker and went to join them. She loved that she was greeted warmly by the former Evil Fairy. A year ago she would've trembled in her boots just trying to look at Mal, and now Mal opened her arms to her. "How was the first couple of classes," Mal asked.

"I am a cinch to get an A in Remedial Goodness. But boy there are some Auradon kids that could use a couple of Goodness Classes."

Evie smiled, "I take it you met Audrey. I was hoping to be there with you when you did."

"No I met some for full of himself, curly hair prince. He looked in a mirror more in one hour then you ever did in one day," Dizzy pouted. "I wanted to slap his perfect princely face when he made a comment about my hair."

"Chad," Mal and Evie announced together. It dawned on both of them at once that Dizzy didn't know the connection between herself and Chad, but they didn't need to explain because a shadow fell over them halting all conversation. Evie and Dizzy watched Mal turn as they all met a beautiful queen that stood over them. The sun glistened perfectly off her glass crown, her soft round features glowed and her eyes scanned each of them with loving appraisal.

"Hello Lady Mal," the Queen spoke.

"Your Highness," Mal bowed which forced the other two to follow in suit. "What brings you to Auradon Prep?"

"King Ben's latest proclaimation. I understand that a new batch of villains has arrived and among them is a step niece of mine."

Dizzy gasped, Cinderella's eyes fell on the trembling VK. "Queen Cinderella," Mal began, "may I introduce to you Dizzy Tremaine, Drisella's daughter."

Dizzy froze as the words sunk in. She had always heard about Cinderella and her laziness. Her grandmother wouldn't stop comparing them. But seeing the queen for herself was more than Dizzy's little heart could take. She felt sorry for everything she had never done. She took on all of her mother's atrocities and feared that Cinderella had come to send her back to the isle. Tears of fear slid down Dizzy's cheeks.

"Miss Dizzy," the queen knelt to her level. "I am your aunt Cinderella."

Dizzy busted into sobs, "Please don't send me back ma'am. I am sorry for what my mother did to you."

"Oh my," Cinderella reached out to her. Evie about went into protective big sister mode, but she knew that Cinderella was kind unlike her spoiled son. "Dizzy, I'm not going to send you back. I am here to extend an invitation to you. My husband and I would like to welcome you to the family. We were wondering if you would come to our castle on Friday and spend the weekend with us?"

Dizzy's smile had a radiance of its own. She had a family, people that genuinely wanted her in their lives. She couldn't speak so she let her nod speak for itself.

"Mummy," Chad called to her. "What are you doing here?" Dizzy's mode change once again but this time in defense. Cinderella looked at her son with a smile, but not as bright as it was when talking to Dizzy.

"I am here because your father and I wanted to invite Dizzy to the castle this weekend."

"Have we joined a VK outreach group," Chad asked sarcastically.

Cinderella's eyes narrowed on him. She shot up an eyebrow and watched her son's expression as she explained, "Chad meet your cousin, Dizzy Tremaine."

Chad's face dropped in horror at the realization of who he'd been teasing earlier. He tried to cover his tracks but he knew no excuse would make up for his Charmless behavior. He agreed that he would bring her home with him this weekend, and Cinderella informed him that he and his father would be having a long talk about his behavior lately.

"Dizzy it is wonderful to meet you," the queen hugged her. "Mal and Evie it is always a pleasure." The two girls bowed. "Chad, see you this weekend," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. When the Charming's disappeared Dizzy let out a huge breath that she had be holding for so long.

"Diz-"

"I HAVE A FAMILY!"


	6. At the End of the Night

**Author's Note: Beast and Belle need a quiet moment. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Cotillion came to a close and the royal yacht pulled into dock. King Beast and Queen Belle were hanging back to watch the young generation of Auradon file over the plank and back to their preparatory perfect lives. Queen Belle sighed as she watched Ben lead Lady Mal off the boat hand in hand.

"I think this is the first time I've truly seen Mal relax," Belle commented.

"I think Ben's finally finding his own ruling style," Beast pointed out. Belle leaned into her husband releasing the last of her queenly demeanor for the evening.

"Belle," Beast whispered as his arms slipped around his wife's waist.

"Hm?" Her head fell back into his chest. He knew her eyes are closed simply enjoying his strength and silence.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Of course dear." He started to turn her towards him. "Right now?"

"Yes, darling," Beast smiled.

"But-"

"Lumiére," Beast gently demanded. The loyal servant struck up a small orchestra playing their song.

"Beast, you had this planned," she fake hit him, as he pulled her into a waltz. It felt good to be in her husband's arms without the pressure of a crown or worrying about the safety of the son. It had been years since they've let go of looks and just been together.

"Beast, I think it is time when can do that exploring we always wanted," Belle suggested. She lifted her head off his chest to find him smiling,

"I was hoping you would feel that way, because than the corvette I just bought would be a bit of a waste," he chuckled. "I am thinking you, me, a two suitcases and the open road."

"Two suitcases?"

"One for our clothes and the other for your books."

Belle lifted to her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

"I love you," she smiled coyly. "Plain and simple."


	7. Sickly Dragon

ACHOO! The green eyes grew big with the knowledge that… was not allergies.

 _No…No. NO!_ Mal growled to herself. _I can't be sick! I'm too busy to be sick!_ Two papers needed to be written, she agreed to do a quick guest lecture for Fairy Godmother's Remedial Goodness class, Ben needed her for at least three dinner with Auradon royalty, and Evie asked for an hour dress fitting for who-knows-how-many-other events that are coming up. _I CAN'T BE SICK!_ She stood with her head in her locker for a little bit longer praying that it was just a reaction to something. She found it hard to breathe through her nose, and she felt her eyes grow heavy.

 _No. NO!_

"How's my fairy princess?" A cool cooing accompanied a warm arm that wrapped around her waist. Two thoughts went through her brain when she heard her king's voice; melt into his arms and relish his strength or save him from the any sickness so that he can operate at full capacity. So she turned to him with a sad apologetic look and step out of his arms.

"Mal, what's up?" Ben is not used to Mal stepping away from him unless something was seriously wrong. He went to grab her close, but her silent hand told him that wasn't a good idea.

She covered quickly by switching into her largest smile. "Ben, you have the worst timing. I have to go to class." He opened his mouth to rebuttal but she raised her hand again. "No. I have to go. If I hug you or kiss you I am going to lose my resolve and stay." Ben flashed her a wicked smile while reaching for her again. She jumped away from him playfully and smacked his hand. "No. I love you, but I have to go!" Ben watched his dragon fairy sway away looking over her shoulder to smile at him before disappearing into her art class.

Mal knew she was safe in Madame Rapunzel's Art studio, this was her refuge and no one dared bothered her in this world. She felt her eyes growing heavier than usual, but she figured she would just push through it and everything would be fine. She started with a clear idea of what she wanted to create, but ten minutes into the charcoal outline, her lines became blurred as her arms grew heavy. She tried pushing a little harder but her world started to spin.

"Mal," Rapunzel called to her through the fog. "Mal, are you alright?"

Mal did her best to sit up straight and answer, "I'm fine, I just haven't slept well this week." _I mean, it isn't a lie._ "May I leave early?"

"Only if you are planning to go back to your room," the designing princess demanded. Mal nodded her understanding and offered a weak smile. Her bed was calling her name and there was no way she would deny the request.

* * *

Groaning Mal curled a little tighter into the pillow when she heard a soft call of her name. _I love the sound of Ben's voice. It feels like home wrapped up in the simple way he says my name._

"Mal, sweetheart," Ben called to her.

Without opening her eyes she replied with a smile, "Hello Benny Boo." Ben realized that her fever was making her delusional. Ben looked frantically at Evie. She and Doug had come in to find the sleeping Mal trying to pass off her coughing and runny nose as simple exhaustion. Evie didn't know what to do, for she had never been sick in her life, so she called Ben hoping he'd have a solution. She gave Carlos and Jay as much information as she could and told them that if she heard anything else they would be the first to know.

Doug brought in Doc at Evie's scared insistence, and he ensured all of them that she simply had a fever. "Between her exhaustion and stress, her immune system had weakened leaving her wide open for opportunistic disease," Doc explained. Those words were foreign to Evie but Ben had recently heard them himself when his mother insisted he go in for his annual checkup. It didn't even cross his mind what may have been going on with Mal.

"Benny Boo," Mal questioned, "where'd you go?"

"I am here, Mal," Ben whispered and covered her hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere." Minutes grew into hours and Ben never left her side. Even under the hawk watch of Evie he moved to the bed to lay down next to her. It was more comfortable than the chair and he found a way to be close to her without overstepping propriety. _It helps that Evie hasn't even dared to leave the room._

Ben looked up from his book as he noticed Evie started pacing again. "Evie," he smiled, "she isn't going to die. It is just a cold, with luck she will feel 90% better in the morning."

"Morning? What time is it?"

"Midnight," Ben answered nonchalantly. Evie gasped in horror and ran to Ben's side.

"You have to get out of here," she demanded. Her eyes were wide and the sudden change in attitude confused Ben immensely.

"What?"

"You should get out of here," Evie continued. "People are going to talk. It isn't right for you to be here so late."

Ben chuckled hoping to break the tension. "Okay, I guess I understand that. If you think about it though people already know that I love Mal and that we are practically engaged to be engaged, so I don't think any of them would question my decision to stay by her side." Evie stepped back knowing he was right, but she still looked conflicted. Acting as the good diplomat that Ben proved to be, he negotiated, "If it would make you feel more comfortable I will move back to the chair."

Evie questioned the situation for a second. She could tell by the hard look in Ben's eyes that he wouldn't leave the room, but she didn't want her friend to be the talk of the town for the wrong reasons. She nodded agreeing to the terms set before her. But Mal had something different in mind. Just as Ben moved to get off the bed Mal turned to curl her arms around him. She didn't say anything but her cracked lips broke into a smile letting them know that everything would be alright.

Evie thought that she had lost the battle, but Ben stayed true to his agreement. He detached himself from Mal, kissed her on the forehead and sat in the chair. He got comfortable and then looked at Evie. "You should sleep. No use all of us getting sick from exhaustion."

She wanted to protest and kick him out, but she knew that if Doug were sick she would rather die than leave his side. Ben is a king and an honorable man, Mal was in the right hands.

Evie relented with a simple, "Goodnight Ben."

"Goodnight, Evie."

"Goodknife, Beggie B-" Mal mumbled sleepily.

Kissing her softly once again Ben whispered, "Goodknife, my Dragon Princess."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was a request from WinterFreeze MusicGirl. I purposely chose not to make Mal get better in this story because I think the real focus should've been on Ben and Evie; their mutual love of Mal and their continual understanding of each other. I hope I did this story idea justice.**


End file.
